A lover's Quarrell
by MudbloodWriter
Summary: Not my characters, JKRowling gets the credit for those!   Draco and Hermione have found themselves in a difficult situation, is this the end of Dramione?


A lovers' quarrel

"Draco?" Hermione called from the kitchen, "lunch is ready" she laid the table with a simple flick of her wand and lit the red candle in the centre as Draco entered, stone faced,  
>"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with a tone of concern in her voice as she let her unruly hair loose from the pin holding it in place, Draco didn't say anything – he just sat there looking at Hermione across the table,<br>"What?" Asked a flustered Hermione, Draco started to eat the beautiful meal she had prepared,  
>"It's just... something I have to do Mione" he looked at her in a manner suggesting he wasn't going to explain further. Hermione stood up and took the plate into the larger dining area – she hated it when he kept things from her. The two ate separately from one another and didn't speak until later that day.<p>

Sat in the oversized library, Hermione was indulging in a book when she heard the thunderous sounds booming through the corridor, Draco and some visitors had apparating into the hall. Hermione closed the book she was reading to poke her head around the door but Draco was stood there – blocking her from leaving,  
>"what's going on?" Hermione asked as she craned her neck to see past Draco who was purposely blocking her way,<br>"Nothing – go and read a bit and I will join you in about an hour" he smiled as he stroked Hermione's cheek gently, "Just some of my father's business to sort out, nothing of interest" he was about to kiss her on the lips when someone called,  
>"Draco – come on!" Draco snapped out of it and winked half heartedly to Hermione and shut the door – locking it behind him. Hermione – confused and slightly annoyed – continued to read the book, listening to the sounds of men shouting and arguing.<p>

It was about 5pm when the thundering sound happened again. This time Hermione didn't stand up or even consider looking to see who it was or what was going on; instead she sat in the armchair almost falling asleep until Draco flew through the door, kissing her lightly on the forehead,  
>"Sorry sweetie, something came up" he smiled as he picked her up gently from the chair, carrying her to their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and removed her pink cardigan,<br>"When you want – we can go to Diagon alley" he smiled sweetly as he went to the bathroom. When Hermione heard him in the shower – she sat up and left the room, sneaking across the landing she opened Draco's office. She saw a load of leather bound parchment that was obviously private. She quickly riffled through so as not to get caught, but she didn't realise Draco was watching her from the door way,  
>"Mione?" he asked, his voice deep with anger and disappointment, "What are you doing?" She span to face him, she panicked slightly as she knew she wasn't allowed in his office,<br>"I...I was looking for the address to write to the ministry – I have some queries." She leant back against his desk trying to distract him but Draco wasn't fooled by her games. He entered in nothing more than a towel around his hips for modestly. He touched her cheeks lovingly – his hands hot from the shower warmed the whole of her face but gave her Goosebumps on the back of her neck, he kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his wet torso, the two were stood in a romantic embrace until Hermione pulled back,  
>"So – what was going on earlier?" She ran her hands through his white hair,<br>"Just some colleagues of my dad's coming to sort out finances. Don't you worry" He smiled and kissed her neck. Her head tilted back as he trailed across her throat.  
>"What was that?" Hermione suddenly looked across the landing, "Draco – what was that?" he smiled against her warm neck -<br>"It's called a kiss Mione?" he joked, but Hermione had seen a shadow run across the landing,  
>"Draco I'm serious, someone is here in the house with us!" Draco stopped abruptly; his hand trailed into Hermione's back pocket and grabbed her wand,<br>"Stay here okay?" he looked sternly at her. Hermione nodded and obeyed Draco. He left the room quickly, the wand behind his back. Hermione frantically looked for something in the office she could use as a weapon – the best she could get was a Muggle invention you use to push things around in a fire – a poker Draco called it. Nervously Hermione stood in the corner that was until she heard Draco laughing and then the thunder.

"What the hell? You knew them?" Hermione was furious! She had left the room to find Draco laughing at the bottom of the corridor... it turns out that it was another one of his 'colleagues' coming back for a file... Hermione was furious that they could just apperated in and out of their house like that,  
>"So what it's like an open house? Anyone can enter?" Hermione scowled as Draco got changed,<br>"They don't know you live here! If I told them... you would be in danger!" he protested as he dried his still moist body, Hermione was struggling from keeping her eyes on just his face,  
>"Why? Why do you let them just come and go?" Hermione flopped back on the bed in frustration,<br>"Hermione it's complicated!" He sighed, his voice telling signs of frustration too. Hermione couldn't understand what was so god damned complicated!  
>"Tell me Draco – what is it your father did?" she didn't make eye contact, she just stared at the ceiling,<br>"He worked... He was part of the..." He couldn't phrase it in any other way to make it sound respectable, " He used to capture mud- sorry, Half bloods and Muggle burns" He gave up protecting and sat by Hermione who looked at him,  
>"That's barbaric!" She shouted, "How could you be a part of that! You know what – don't even answer me okay... I'm going for a walk!" She stormed from the bedroom and apperated. Draco sat on the huge bed alone, his heart heavy with regret and self hatred. All he could do was wait for Hermione to come back.<p>

It was early the next morning. Draco was still asleep in bed when Hermione walked in through the front door, she looked at the ancient grandfather clock in the hall -  
>"£:20? Oops..." she threw her coat on to the dark wooden banister and made her way into the kitchen. She was still furious but at the moment she was more concerned about eating than another row with Draco, she loved him so much her heart was heavy when she thought of his name, she regretted the fact she left but what Draco was doing behind her back was barbaric, she made herself a coffee and some toast before returning to the library. Indulging in a book she must have read twelve times she sank back into her own world... until Draco burst in, he looked hurt, sleep deprived and quite angry...<br>"You know what happens when you don't come home? I can't sleep, I can't eat, I am pretty much useless!" his eyes gleaming with tears of anger and passion as he stared at his love, sat in the chair – damp from the rain from the previous night,  
>"Well you kept a huge secret from me!" Hermione stood up as the book dropped to the floor. The tears rolling down her cheeks,<br>"I KEPT IT TO PROTECT YOU!" he hissed loudly as Hermione pushed past him and ran towards the bedroom with Draco at her heels. 

"How do you think this makes me feel?" Hermione cried as she started to throw all her belongings in a black suitcase she just conjured. She kept violently wiping her eyes,   
><span>"I can't keep betraying my friends!" Draco grabbed her roughly. One hand on her chin as he ripped the silver locket on her neck... His eyes passionately burning with love and hurt, he said with a voice barely audible,  
>"Don't go". He whispered, Hermione looked as the pale blonde boy with shock. Was he saying that he needed her? She grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him against her beating chest,<br>"Then why did you keep it from me?" she whispered, her forehead against his, he looked in her eyes,  
>"I had too!" he whispered back onto her face softly, he wiped her tears with his thumb, "They would hurt you if they knew..." She looked startled, Draco was going against everything his father had taught him just to be with her, and she forgot why she was angry at him, she just threw her arms around his thin neck and pulled herself up so she was in his eye level,<br>"You annoy me so much" she whispered as she kissed him passionately, his hands running down her back, gripping her tightly. He lifted her up around his waist as she crossed her legs and tightens her thighs to hold herself steady. He walked back to the bed, dropping gracefully onto his back as Hermione kissed his neck delicately in small, butterfly-like kisses, he smiled broadly as he ran his hands between her jumper and skin,  
>"Never keep anything from me again" Hermione whispered in a raspy, unsteady breath, as she lightly bit her collarbone,<br>"You know what? This was our first lovers' quarrel!" Draco laughed, running his hands through Hermione's hair.


End file.
